disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Prinny
Prinnies are recurring beings in the Disgaea series. They are the reincarnation of sinners' souls, and one of Nippon Ichi's most identifiable characters. Characteristics A Prinny (プリニー Purinī), romanized as "Plini" in the The World of Disgaea artbook, resembles a small, usually blue, pouch-wearing penguin with disproportionately small bat wings and two peg legs where feet would normally be. When thrown, it explodes on impact. A common trait of the prinnies is their upbeat attitude and frequent use of the word "dood" (as an interjection - they constantly end their sentences with "-ssu" in the Japanese dialogue). Prinnies use machetes as their primary weapons, and occasionally bombs in team attacks. They can also summon a gigantic energy beam known as the "Pringer Beam". They keep their arsenal of weapons and various other items in their pouches. While rarely mentioned in-game, Prinnies have been known to dispense a beverage known as "Prinny Juice". While few know what this fluid actually contains, most surmise that it is literal "Prinny Juice", given Etna's cruel nature. Life and Rebirth According to the game Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, when a human who has led a worthless life (e.g. a thief or murderer) dies, the soul is sewn into the body of a prinny. After being reborn, the newly created prinny will serve as a soldier, slave, or servant in the Netherworld or Celestia until it has earned reincarnation, and leave its servitude in a ritual involving the Red Moon. In Makai Kingdom, however, prinny bodies are said to be manufactured in Ruskan (inventor demons) factories, with the assembly line never seen. In Celestia, prinnies mostly act as maids and domestic servants. The good deeds they do there lead to their reincarnation. In the Netherworld, depending on the lord they serve, they can have horrible after-lives doing excessively hard labor for very little pay, often thrown around just for fun. The money they earn in the Netherworld goes towards their reincarnation. Some prinnies live in a place called "Prinny Land." It is their own world in which prinnies do not explode when thrown. Some prinnies flee there to escape their lives in the Netherworld, and some may have rebelled or have been banished there. Another place prinnies can be found is the "Land of Carnage." These prinnies live for battle and look down on new comers. Notable Prinnies Aside from the normal Prinny troops, a number of important Prinnies appear in the Disgaea series. They often have characteristics which distinguish them from other Prinnies. *Big Sis Prinny *Kurtis *Prinny Baal *Prinny Squad *Hero Prinny *Prinny Pirates *Fake Laharl *Pringer X *Pinny Pirates Class Prinnies appear in all Disgaea games as a generic class. Each tier is named after a military rank. Prinnies are always one of the first monster classes available. They tend to have decent attack, but lower Intelligence and Defence. Tiers: *Pvt. Prinny *Capt. Prinny *Col. Prinny *Gen. Prinny *Prinny King *Prinny God Appearances in the Disgaea series ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Prinnies first appear as a team of monsters hired by Etna in the Tutorial Map. After this, additional Prinnies can be recruited as a generic monster class in the Dark Assembly. Interestingly, they are the only class with only five tiers. The Prinny redemption cycle becomes a major plot point in the eighth episode of the game, Reincarnation. Flonne awakens to the sound of Prinnies chanting and escaping the castle. Big Sis Prinny then explains that they are heading to the Red Moon to be reborn. After Laharl pursues them to the Lunar Snowfield, it is also revealed that Laharl's mother became a Prinny after her death. The episode ends with her soul and that of several other Prinnies being taken away by Death to the Red Moon. In the thirteenth episode, Kurtis returns as a Prinny after sacrificing himself to save Jennifer. In the normal ending, it is also strongly implied that Laharl himself becomes a Prinny after sacrificing himself to save Flonne's life. Aside from story appearances, Prinnies appear rarely in as enemies. They appear in the Witches' Den and attempt to overcome Laharl and obtain the title of Overlord, as well as in Prinny Land. Baal, a superboss, becomes Prinny Baal after being defeated once. He is, quite appropriately, equipped with the Prinny Costume. In ''Disgaea DS, a Prinny provides humourous commentary in the New Game Plus. ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories In ''Disgaea 2, the prinnies lead the "Dark Court" and are responsible for judging the party's crimes, of which a guilty verdict will always be passed. In general the felonies applied by the Dark Court are to the player's benefit, but if one wishes to remove them from a character then the character must reincarnate as a prinny to "atone for your sins." Prinnies are also available as a generic monster class, this time with a new tier. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice In ''Disgaea 3 Prinnies return as a generic class. Their Magichange transforms them into guns. Special prinnies exist, particularly in the "Prinny Pirate" group, involving Prinny Laharls and Prinny Aurums. Prinny Kurtis, along with his cyborg form as DLC for the game, as well as the 'Hero Prinny', the Red Scarfed hero from the PSP game. ''Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? In ''Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero?, the main character is a Prinny referred to as Hero Prinny. Etna recruits him/her and 999 other Prinnies to find the ultimate sweet for her, and gives one Prinny a special scarf to stop him/her from exploding. The player controls one Prinny at a time, with new Prinnies being given the scarf when the old Prinny is killed. Other Appearances ''Makai Kingdom In ''Makai Kingdom another Nippon Ichi game, Prinnies make an appearance but have demon souls rather than human. They differ from their Disgaea counterparts in that they do not explode when thrown. ''Phantom Brave In the game ''Phantom Brave, Prinnies are allowed to use all weapons, but have a less story-backed role. However, "Pringer X" serves as the final challenge of the bonus storyline. Phantom Brave's Prinnies cause explosions upon being summoned or unsummoned - however, these explosions do not injure the Prinny itself. ''Tori no Hoshi: Aerial Planet'' Prinnies make a cameo appearance as birds that the player can fly with in this game. ''Cross Edge'' A prinny, along with Etna, is available as a playable character. Category:Recurring Characters